memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Code of Honor (episode)
Trivia *Throughout the episode, Crusher is adamant about how out of control this terrible, virulent plague has gotten. Millions of cases are reported, etc., etc. When they have the cure, Riker orders that they proceed to deliver it to the afflicted colony at "warp three." Isn't that callous? *When Dr. Crusher examines Yareena after she is "killed," a watch can be seen on Crusher's left wrist. Humans, especially Starfleet officers, don't wear watches, as they can usually just ask the computer for the time. Certainly we never see other Starfleet officers wear wrist watches, and Crusher never wears one again. *While on the planet, watch Troi's arms. In the group shots, Troi's arms are at her sides, while in the close-ups, her arms are behind her back. *During her fight with Yareena, Yar's weapon is on her left hand. However, when Yar beams up with Yareena, the weapon moves to her right hand. *When the battle to the death begins, Lutan states it is not to be interrupted. But when Yareena loses her weapon, he stops the fight for her to retrieve it; not to mention helping the one he wants to lose. * Why do they beam a ranking Ligonian and his diplomatic party into a cargo bay? *Near the end of the episode Picard directs Lutan and Hagon into the observation lounge - when they leave the bridge the two of them go first, but a split second later when they cut to a shot of the lounge, Picard arrives first and they come in after him - how'd Picard get in front of them? * During the discussion about Picard beaming down to the planet, Riker calls the lesser-ranked Data "Sir."--Reginald Barclay 10:28, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :"When the battle to the death begins, Lutan states it is not to be interrupted." :This is not correct. Lutan's second states that the combat is not to be interrupted until there is a victim. When the weapon flies off Yareena's hand and hits the spectator, he dies almost instantly. As the Ligonian are very confident in their poison's effectiveness, this justifies Lutan's decision to interrupt the duel. 06:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::That's probably why it's not in the article, this comment having been made, and the statements removed, almost five years ago. --31dot 12:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Which is why I'm stating it here and not editing the article, so that people who end up here looking for trivia won't read incorrect information. Am I nitpicking? 02:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I commented because I thought your comment, by correcting the removed statement, was suggesting that the comment be corrected and restored, as article talk pages are meant to discuss changing the article only. Users should not be coming here looking for trivia; they should be reading the article itself. It's not a nitpick to correct an error- it just seemed odd doing it to a five year old removed comment. Are you suggesting that it be restored to the article? --31dot 03:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well I always read the talk page (even if just for reading the occasional comments), as there is sometimes some good stuff there, but that may just be me. It's just that I thought I should correct it since it appears to be incorrect, and in plain view, and therefore is potentially misleading, regardless of how old the comment is. I'm not comfortable enough with how MA works to decide whether it should be put back into the article, however. 07:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) horse statue I removed the following: *While Picard speaks to Lutan about the similarities between their cultures, he offers him a gift. Despite the fact that he says it is of Chinese origin, it bears a striking resemblance to the Trojan Horse, the mythological "gift" left in front of the gates of Troy by the Greeks. This was a large, hollow wooden horse filled with Greek soldiers. The Trojans opened their gates and brought in the horse. At night, the Greek soldiers crept out of the horse and took Troy. The term "Trojan Horse" has come to mean a sneak attack, which is meaningful in this episode considering that more than one such event take place in this episode. The statue bears no resemblance to the Trojan horse, it's just a horse statue and is identified as being of Chinese origin (Sung Dynasty) in the episode. This is pure speculation that doesn't belong in the article. --Jörg 10:48, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Hardly.--Reginald Barclay 10:50, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Jorg, it is speculation and merely a personal observation. Since this is an encyclopedia, such things do not belong. --From Andoria with Love 19:28, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :::The horse was clearly Chinese in origin, no link to ancient Greece can be implied. There's a major historical error however. The actual statue resembled sancai-glazed horse figures from the Tang Dynasty (618-907), which predated Sung ceramic ware. Thoughts about lighting in this episode I'm not sure if it is just me, but I noticed that during the red alert when they first find out that Yar was taken, the red alert lights were MUCH brighter than usual, even casting red light on the actor's faces. Is this the only episode where it is like this? --Talon Lardner 05:24, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :That was fairly common in early TNG, as can be seen 2&pos 130|here}}. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:29, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Removed *When Lieutenant Yar is demonstrating aikido to Lutan, she ties her robe incorrectly, with the right side tied over the left instead of left over right. Removed as a nitpick.--31dot 08:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Racism? What is so racist about having a planet of the black people? Is this a case of overdosing on the PC? Trek is known for its one-culture- and one-race-per-planet portrayals. Everyone is blue on Andoria, after all. And there have been plenty of planets where everyone is white. In Journey to Babel, the delegates of each planet and their assistants and families were of the same race with the notable exception of Amanda. Why is this episode such a "1940s tribal view"? Women own the property in several Earth societies I can think of, not all of them in Africa. --KTJ 08:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ask Jonathan Frakes, not us, the quote is attributed to him. Though the issues isn't so much that they are all black, so much as how they are then depicted. They threw in just as much "this is a primitive, barbaric culture" as they could, pulling all the crazy and often made up African stereotypes they could come up with. It was funny when Eddie Murphy did it in "Coming to America," though he didn't take it to the extreme they did in this episode, and this episode was doing it seriously. Compare it to the culture in , which is depicted as idealic and near Utopian, and you see a glaring difference. The barbaric primitives are all black, the peaceful utopians are all blue eyes, blond haired whites. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Please help me understand something: was Russ Mayberry fired over the racism issue (the allegation I've heard), or did he quit (the way this article indicates)? Have either Roddenberry or Mayberry been quoted about this?Darci (talk) 16:04, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Quote plethora Sure are a lot of memorable quotes for this episode. Could use some paring down. I just added one myself, but it's a good one about doctors. --LauraCC (talk) 22:44, March 3, 2016 (UTC)